1. Origin of the Invention
This invention is the result of the inventor's recognition of a long-standing unresolved problem and the realization of means for solving that problem.
2. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the automobile accessory field, and more particularly to a tire carrier which is adapted with a pivotal tire mount and a variable moment counterforce supplied by a near-vertically oriented gas cylinder which is mounted on the exterior of the vehicle.
3. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tire carriers utilizing a gas spring to develop a counterforce which aids in a controlled lowering and raising of an exterior-mounted spare tire are known in the art. Most such tire carriers, including the assignee's commercial models prior to this invention, are mounted on a rear bumper. The gas cylinder is positioned horizontally from the bottom of the tire carrier frame, with the other end of the gas cylinder being secured to the vehicle's under-frame.
Prior art mounting of the gas cylinder under the rear section of the vehicle exposes that cylinder to dirt and road grime. Furthermore, the mounting position subjects the gas cylinder to damage from rocks and other uneven road surfaces. In addition, if trailer hitches are employed on the vehicle, the horizontal mounting position creates mounting problems requiring that clearance holes or spaces be provided in the trailer hitch mounting struts.
The prior art tire carriers do not provide any means for swinging and holding the carried tire in a vertical position when the carrier is lowered to a horizontal position. A tire-changing tool and pivotal tire mount is provided in this invention so that the carried spare may be lowered vertically to the roadway, removed and replaced by the flat tire. The tire carrier of this invention requires a minimum of drilling, cutting and reworking for its installation, and features an exterior vertical mounting location for the gas cylinder which provides enhanced protection from road grime and under-carriage damage.